


field of dandelions

by jooniestars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Comfort, Coming of Age, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pinning, Mutually Unrequited, fast paced, kind of enemies to lovers maybe idk, ushioi - Freeform, ushioi as subtle enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooniestars/pseuds/jooniestars
Summary: Having spent their childhood years together was something Oikawa Tooru and Wakatoshi Ushijima can relate to, despite being together for a long time there's something about Oikawa and how he thinks complicatedly that Ushijima doesn't understand. He doesn't understand a lot of things including what he feels about his friend.As the season changes while dandelion blooms, they face a conflict about growing up, decision making, and their relationship.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	field of dandelions

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is lightly inspired by Ruth B's song field of dandelions!!!! id recommend you to to listen to it while you're reading this!

**_Summer_ **

A scorching hot summer has taken over Miyagi and every kid from the whole town is spending their summer break studying in preparation for the high school entrance exam except two boys who prefer to enjoy orange soda popsicles near a field.

“Have you studied?” Tooru asked while taking his time in his orange soda popsicle.

“I have been. O-Bachan told me to go out and play with you.” Wakatoshi said.

Staring at the dry field. After countless hours of arguments on which national volleyball team is the strongest and what is the best Onigiri flavor. Tooru took a deep sigh and puts a halt on their argument by talking saying; “You know Ushijima when I grow up. I'll leave this place” Tooru said, calm yet so eager. Funny coming from a 13 year old who has popsicle stains on his shirt.

“Why?” He asked certainly. “Idiot, because it’s boring here obviously.” Tooru laughed as he broke the wooden stick from his popsicle and threw it from afar. Ushijima just stared as if he didn't understand. Well, he clearly did not understand Oikawa and his logic. _It has always been that way_.

**_Autumn_ **

The comforting feeling of Autumn has finally started. The boys welcomed this season as Highschool seniors.

“I had girls lining up to ask for pictures and my number, you should’ve come with me there Ushijima. We have every pretty girls in Miyagi there.” Oikawa emphasized head down kicking on small rocks that were placed near the field.

“I have a scholarship at Shiratorizawa, that's why I went there.” The latter explained. “That’s a boring choice.” Oikawa said with a wrinkled forehead and pouty lips.

“It’s not. It’s a safe choice, Tooru” Ushijima answered.

“How bold of you to call me by my name now, loser. We’re not friends.” Oikawa replied, giving the fellow a tap punch to his chest.

Not strong enough to annoy him obviously.

“You’ve been telling me that for 10 years now.” Ushijima argues.

“...and you’ve been arguing with me for 10 years now” He answered, a smug look on his face.

“Settled then. We’re friends.” Oikawa continued giggling.

The latter sighs annoyingly. “Let’s go home, it’s getting dark.” Ushijima initiated patting off dirt on his uniform and grabbed his bag preparing to leave.

“Did I just annoy you?” Oikawa asked teasingly as he caught up with Ushijima who's not even running but just obviously takes bigger steps.

“Hey! Idiot! I was just kidding, s-stop walking so damn fast.” Clearly out of breath and panting as he catches up on Ushijima’s level.

“Come on, you know you’re the only friend I have well except for Iwa-chan” He stops walking.

Ushijima stopped walking and stared at Oikawa who is now sitting in the middle of the road out of breath, he knew Oikawa is scared of the local farmer’s dog so they always go home together and he also is well aware he's physically stronger than the latter.

“This is why I told you exercise is good for stamina. Catch up you weakling!” Ushijima shouted.

“I am not weak, j-just not built like an iron wall in human form you emotionless pole!” Oikawa said, leaning his back on Ushijima as he caught his breath.

He thinks Ushijima is forgetting he's also an athlete. 

Ushijima just let him stay like that.

Time goes by and they spend their usual days near the field after school. Casual conversations, arguments, boy-talks go on as the end of Autumn comes and the leaves from the Zelkova trees start turning into a beautiful shade of burnt orange.

_**Fall** _

“Has it ever come to your mind what is planted on those fields? I never get to see them.” Oikawa asked, taking a bite on his Onigiri.

“I heard there-.” Ushijima paused as he saw Oikawa bring out something from his bags. “Here are some university brochures in Tokyo, I have this university in mind.”

He pointed his fingers, enthusing about the university and it’s facilities.

“Why do you look so disinterested?” Oikawa paused and pouted his lips.

“Because I really am not interested.” He replied genuinely.

“Why do you even want to go to Tokyo?”

“Your whole family is here, I thought you're gonna coach your nephew to be the next hot topic in volleyball next to you.” Ushijima continued.

Oikawa stared blankly at the field after giving a look at Ushijima.

Ushijima has always been curious about why Oikawa wants to leave their hometown so bad.

It doesn't make sense to him. His family is here, he has countless offers from local colleges to sponsor him and support him in playing volleyball and also the fact that he’s here. _All of the safest options are here._

“That’s the point Wakatoshi, all of the safest options are here. It’s boring.” He explained and finished it with a giggle, to ease the tension. The latter, just stared at him. Ushijima somewhat understands but he still chooses not to.

This is where they differ Ushijima has always chosen the easier path while Oikawa tends to make things complicated for his own pleasure but he decided to put a stall on those thoughts because he just realized Oikawa called him by his name. Tooru calling Wakatoshi by his name kind of eased the situation. For him.

And so they chose to put an end to their discussion like they always do.

“Pack it up cowboy! Let’s go to your house. I am craving Oba-chan’s onigiri.”

Oikawa initiated zipping up his bag and asked Ushijima to stand up now.

“Do I even have to share my grandma with you?” The latter asked jokingly.

“Yeah. That’s what friends are for Idiot.” “She likes having you around.”

“Of course, everybody likes me” Oikawa replied giving Ushijima a smug look. 

“ _Yeah, me too._ ” Ushijima spat those words so suddenly, he’s even shocked with what came out of his own mouth.

“Woah. Looks like even Wakatoshi Ushijima is charmed by me too.”

He was shocked with what came out of his friend’s mouth too, so shocked he thought it was funny enough to tease him with. Ushijima was too startled to think about what he said, was it really a joke or a sincere response?

He knows one thing surely though, he never says things he doesn't mean.

**_Winter_ **

The serene view brought by burnt orange leaves has finally been taken over by the pale white chunks of snow taking over the whole town.

“It’s fucking freezing, I don’t understand why my mom decided to make me send you some Oden. You’re not even his son!” Oikawa exclaimed as he removed bits of snow into his padded jacket.

“Quite early for the vigorous language you have for me Tooru, come in.” He said.

“Is oba-chan not here?” Oikawa asked but Ushijima was too gazed at the fellow as if he just saw something unfamiliar happened right in front of his eyes, which indeed happened.

“Ushijima! I didn’t went all the way here for you to ignore me!” Oikawa exclaimed as he expressed annoyance. Ushijima was too busy accommodating his thoughts to give Oikawa an answer, he called Tooru by his name and he didn't choose to have the typical fight about informally calling him by his name. You see, the two boys have been friends for quite a long time but they never chose to have the conversation about them going informal and setting certain boundaries. They just never did.

Their friendship was born of two families helping their socially awkward kids then be friends. It was successful.

Growing up Ushijima would always not prefer playing with kids and making friends because personally they find those usual days of playing not productive or they just don't share the same interests while Oikawa on the other hand spent his childhood being hated by other kids simply because he was “too good at everything” but he still has Iwa-chan who spends time being great with him. But putting their parents' worries aside, their friendship simply worked because of them.

The two of them balance each other and each other’s presence is comfort although they never verbally stated but it’s heavily implied.

“She’s staying at my aunt’s for winter so she’s near the hospital.” Ushijima replied after finally getting into his senses.

“Sucks. She must miss me so much.”

“Let’s go to your room. I need help with homework.” He initiated.

Time goes by and the two of them are laying on the warm futon on the floor after exerting all their energy on their homeworks head resting on their arms.

“Are you starting to prepare for college?” Oikawa genuinely asked. Ushijima was startled and looked by to Oikawa’s side who had his eyes closed.

Future plans are like forbidden conversations to them after the conversation they had last fall, they just chose to not talk about them. Oikawa has been surprising Ushijima with a lot of things lately.

It's making him somewhat uneasy and worried.

“I don't have to plan it, I told you I am staying here.” Ushijima nonchalantly replied and went back on staring at the ceiling.

“Your turn. Ask me.” Oikawa leaned on his side staring at Ushijima.

The fellow was surprised he just went on with it.

_Why are you doing this to me Tooru?_

“What are your plans for college Mister?” Ushijima asked annoyingly.

“Well, there's a Tokyo University who offered me a scholarship while playing for their team. After that I’ll go train abroad and play for a foreign team.” Ushijima nodded pretending he’s cool with his plans.

“Is your mom okay with your plans?” Ushijima made sure he picked a lighthearted response.

“Of course not Idiot, she knew from the start that I wanna leave this place and she also knew from the start that she can’t stop me. _No one can_ ”

That felt like Oikawa just gave Ushijima a signal that if he ever tried to convince him to stay in Miyagi it’s not gonna work either. That signal was well received by Ushijima. Oikawa raised up and packed his school stuff in his bag implying that he’s gonna leave.

Ushijima also did the same cleaning up his stuff and making sure everything was neat and put into place.

“Let’s grab some red bean bread from the shop on the next block!” Oikawa excitedly suggested and kept hurrying up Ushijima who was still cleaning.

“You’re not gonna make me pay again, are you?”

“Hey! I am not that bad of a friend, I’ll pay for today” Oikawa replied and rolled his eyes at his obviously thrifty friend.

“Also,Waka-chan when I leave for Tokyo, you have to go to the train station with me okay?” He said, suddenly leaving a light tap on Wakatoshi’s back.

Wakatoshi nodded. “ _Sure._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> this is consists of 2 chapters, chapter 2 is not yet finished. thank you for reading!


End file.
